


you wanna hear i'm getting desperate (cause i'm getting desperate)

by Tator



Series: can i be, like, megatron? [3]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, That's it, this is just a fic about blue balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tator/pseuds/Tator
Summary: “Show me your dick,” David repeats. He was laying on the bed on his stomach, watching Matteo like he was a four course meal ever since he came into the bedroom after his shower. David was looking over his emails before this, but he honestly couldn’t be too sure where his phone even was at this point. It could be on the floor, or still sitting next to him, or on fucking mars. He could not care less right now, with Matteo’s hair sticking to his forehead and his chest a little pink from the steam.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Series: can i be, like, megatron? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551631
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this first chapter, lovingly known as the '[show me your dick fic](https://bagels-and-seagulls.tumblr.com/post/188056330338/i-would-looove-to-read-more-of-your-future-fic)' over on my [tumblr](https://bagels-and-seagulls.tumblr.com), started a series of davenzi constantly getting interrupted and david getting progressively more frustrated over the situation

“Show me your dick.” 

Matteo looks over his shoulder with his eyebrows drawn in close and his eyes a little wide. His ears are red, but David couldn’t tell if that was because of him or the lobster showers he liked to take. “Wh-What?” He sputters. 

“Show me your dick,” David repeats. He was laying on the bed on his stomach, watching Matteo like he was a four course meal ever since he came into the bedroom after his shower. David was looking over his emails before this, but he honestly couldn’t be too sure where his phone even was at this point. It could be on the floor, or still sitting next to him, or on fucking mars. He could not care less right now, with Matteo’s hair sticking to his forehead and his chest a little pink from the steam. 

Matteo seems to grip onto his towel tighter, and David watches the drops of water drip from his hair onto his shoulder and then roll down his back like he was in the desert and that was the first water he’s seen in between all the sand. 

“What?” Matteo says again with a little more conviction. “No,” he says and shakes some of water onto the floor when he shakes his head. 

The red spreading on his cheeks was definitely him now, David thought. “Come on, _pleeeease_ ,” David whined. 

“I’m not doing anything with you whining like our ten year olds,” Matteo said and turned back to pulling clothes out of the dresser. He leaned down to pull some sleep pants out the bottom drawer, and David felt a little like licking his lips at the view because he was practically dying over here with how desperately he was trying to change the current making of the universe to get that towel to drop to the floor or at least slip a little bit down. But then he saw a pair of boxers in Matteo’s hands when he stood back up and frowned. 

“Matteo,” David huffed with a dramatic sag of his body between his shoulders. “Be a grown up, and show me your dick.” 

“Be- Be a grown up?” Matteo repeated indigently. “You’re the one that’s-” he interrupts himself to quiet his voice down to a whisper like the kids were going to appear out of thin air two hours after they were put to bed to hear him talk about his penis. “You’re the one demanding for me to whip out my _dick_ like a two year old.” 

“Baby, it’s been like three weeks since I’ve seen it. We’re best friends, you know. You’re really ruining a beautiful relationship here but not showing me,” David pouts. 

“That’s not true,” Matteo scoffs. And David thinks this is a little ridiculous right now because there are little droplets of water all over the floor surrounding Matteo, and David is still lying on the bed with his ankles crossed and raised and his chin sitting in the palms of his hands like some teenage cliche waiting to hear some juicy gossip. And really, this entire conversation would just be over with if Matteo would just drop the towel literally and figuratively. 

“Oh, yeah?” David asks with a challenging eyebrow raised. “When then?” 

“Well, there was that, you know-” Matteo started, and his face was beat red all of a sudden.

And David couldn’t help but smirk because he must be thinking of that night when David was smushed up close behind him, biting his neck, with one hand down Matteo’s shorts and the other over his mouth because he was getting a little too loud for someone who wasn’t trying to wake up all of their children to come see what was making all that noise. 

“Ah,” David hummed, thinking back on the memory fondly. “But I didn’t get to see anything then.” 

“And you’re not seeing anything now,” Matteo said with an eye roll. 

David stuck his bottom lip out. 

“Matilda is much better at that than you.” 

“Yeah, baby. Talk about our six year old when I’m trying to seduce you. It’s real sexy.” 

“Is that what you were doing?” Matteo asks.

“Of course. Not good enough?” 

Matteo scoffs. “Not even close.” 

“I’d be a lot more motivated if you dropped the towel.” 

“And I’m more likely to drop it if you tried a little harder.” 

“On va voir, babe,” David smirked. “We’ll see.”


	2. the monster, ronaldo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David pouted as Matteo rolled his eyes and took his clothes into the bathroom with him to change, water droplets trailing behind him as he laughed at David’s misery even though David can still see the blush spreading down the back of Matteo’s neck. He huffed out a sigh once Matteo was out of sight and rolled on his back, dropping his face on his hands to see if he could will himself to chill. 
> 
> It doesn’t work. He’s not surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find the original post [here](https://bagels-and-seagulls.tumblr.com/post/189182847378/pleeaaase-we-need-a-continuation-of-the-show-me) :))

David pouted as Matteo rolled his eyes and took his clothes into the bathroom with him to change, water droplets trailing behind him as he laughed at David’s misery even though David can still see the blush spreading down the back of Matteo’s neck. He huffed out a sigh once Matteo was out of sight and rolled on his back, dropping his face on his hands to see if he could will himself to _chill_. 

It doesn’t work. He’s not surprised. 

“Do you want to hear that I’m desperate? Is that it? I’ll tell you I’m desperate,” David says at normal volume not wanting to wake the kids but knowing that Matteo could still hear him. He stares wistfully at the ceiling and thinks about the dimples on Matteo’s lower back that he hasn’t been able to press his thumbs into to see him shudder for over a month. “ _Monkey_ ,” David says high pitched and a little too loud, gripping at the hair on the top of his head and pulling just to the edge of painful. 

“What?” Matteo calls back, and David looks at him upside down to watch him shake his hair out. 

“I’m dying,” David groans and tries not to stare too hard at the way Matteo’s collar was sticking to his skin and his shirt to his stomach. 

“You’re not dying,” Matteo says back and rolls his eyes, fiddling with his phone on the dresser for a minute, muttering something about blue balls, before turning back towards David, just to see him already looking at him with his eyes a little low and a little heavy, his fingers tapping out a beat on his sternum. 

David huffs out a breath through his nose. “Gimme a kiss,” he says and reaches an arm out towards Matteo. 

“Is that you’re big seduction technique?” Matteo asks with an eyebrow quirked up and his arms crossed over his chest, and if he thought that would deter David, his stern dad face that’s he’s perfected over the years, he really didn’t know him as well as he thought. 

“I just want a kiss,” David responds and makes grabby hands towards him. “That’s it, I swear.” 

Matteo rolls his eyes again, and David thinks that they might get stuck like that, not that he would mind at all, though the kids might make fun of him for a while. David’s pitiful look must wear Matteo down though because he slides his feet over towards the bed and leans down enough to plant a loud and messy kiss onto David’s lips, and David knows that he’s being annoying on purpose, a brat. But he smiles into it anyways and leans up to press another quick kiss into the side of Matteo’s mouth. 

“C’mere,” David says as he slips a hand through Matteo’s wet hair and sits up enough to wrap and arm around Matteo’s back and tug him onto the bed. 

“You’re a drama queen,” Matteo mutters into mouth, and it makes David grin wider as Matteo moves to straddle his waist and steady himself with his hands on David’s chest. 

David’s arm drops lower to pull him in at the waist and kisses him through a couple of giggles, and Matteo pulls at the ends of his hair in retaliation but kisses him back just as hard. And David works his tongue into Matteo’s mouth the same time he runs his palm up Matteo’s spine under his shirt, and Matteo clenches at the shoulder of David’s shirt as the other one slips lower to rest on his ribs, making David feel warm and cocky. 

They kiss wet and sloppy for a while, feeling a little bit like they were teenagers and had all the time in the world just to press against each other for a while, and it almost itches the scratch that has been at the bottom of David’s spine for a while now. _Almost_. 

David leans up and pushes himself closer, so he can drag Matteo’s shirt over his shoulders, only breaking this kiss long enough to tug it over Matteo’s head and then pull his off, too. He kisses a line up Matteo’s cheek to bite at his ear and whisper, “I win.” 

“Fuck off,” Matteo mutters back and pushes at David’s sternum even though he’s smiling, and David just smirks in return, laying back down and pulling Matteo on top of his to lick at a spot on his neck. 

They make out for a minute longer, pinching at each other’s side and tickling each other’s ribs, laughing into each other’s kisses and feeling hot down to their toes. David feels like he can push his luck and slips his hand down the back of Matteo’s pant as he hears something creak behind him-

“Daddy?” 

Matteo pushes himself away lightning fast, and David feels a flash of cold at the movement. 

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Matteo asks, his chest heaving, red and blotchy, and he holds a pillow up in front of himself to cover it up just a little bit from where Matilda is staring at the two of them, gripping on the door handle with one hand and her stuffed bear named Susie with the other. 

“There’s a monster under the bed,” she sniffles and rubs the bear on her face. 

David looks at her upside down, trying to cover himself up with his arms. “A monster?” He repeats. 

Matty nods. 

“Well, we can’t have that,” Matteo says and looks at David, who looks right back, trying to have a silent conversation that said _fuck_ and _perfect timing_ and _we have to do something_ and _who’s going?_ all at once. “Want us to check?” 

“Daddy’s better at it,” Matilda answers, wrapping her arms around the bear. 

“Right,” David says and sits up. “Daddy’s got it,” he says and throws his shirt back on as he slips off the bed to grip Matilda under her armpits to hoist on his hip. “Be right back,” David says over her shoulder and throws a wink at Matteo who looks a little bit wrecked for someone who wanted to play hard to get a few minutes ago. Matteo flips him off for, and David has to stifle a laugh in his chest because he certainly doesn’t want his youngest to think he’s laughing at her, just her impeccable timing at this whole thing. David’s still just a lot of bit desperate. 

“What were you doing?” Matty asks into his neck as she clutches onto him. 

“Hm,” David asks, ignoring the question and hoping she forgets this immediately otherwise she might have some hidden trauma from seeing her parents getting frisky that’s going to end her in therapy for years after this. “Let’s find the monster, shall we?” He asks as he sets her down and boops her on the nose as she bats his hands away. 

Sofia is still asleep in her bed on the other side of the room and stays asleep as David checks under Matty’s bed, whispering out the monster’s name, Ronaldo, to see if he was going to come out tonight or not. When he doesn’t, David makes a show of going to the wardrobe and checking in there too, calling for Ronaldo again but not getting an answer. 

“I don’t think he’s here tonight,” David says as he scoops Matilda up to put her back in bed and tuck the blankets under his chin. 

“What if he comes back?” She asks with her eyes already drooping. 

“Well,” he says and kisses her on the forehead, pressing Susie into her arms. “You just tell him that he’s not allowed to come play this late at night because it’s bedtime, and to come by in the morning if he wants to eat breakfast with us.” 

“Monsters don’t eat pancakes,” she mutters into the bear and rolls on her side. 

“No, they don’t,” David agrees and checks on her one more time, Sofia too, before sneaking out the room.


	3. keeping count

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s not like he was keeping count, keeping track like some obsessed maniac clouded by lust who was desperate to feel his husband’s hands on him because last night Matteo had laughed quietly into the back of his hand as David told him some stupid story and his cheeks were rosy from the cheap wine they were drinking and right- _right_ when David pressed himself into his space to run his nose up the side of Matteo’s face, Michael had come into the room to tell them about a nightmare he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find the original post for this chapter [here](https://bagels-and-seagulls.tumblr.com/post/189194097018/omg-you-wrote-in-the-sequel-of-show-me-your-dick) :)

It’s not like he was keeping count, keeping track like some obsessed maniac clouded by lust who was desperate to feel his husband’s hands on him because last night Matteo had laughed quietly into the back of his hand as David told him some stupid story and his cheeks were rosy from the cheap wine they were drinking and right- _right_ when David pressed himself into his space to run his nose up the side of Matteo’s face, Michael had come into the room to tell them about a nightmare he had. 

It’s not like he knew the last time he had seen Matteo naked was roughly 33 days ago when they were both running way too late and had to swap places in the shower as it was still running to make sure that Matteo could get all the lunches made for school and David could make sure everyone was dressed in clothes that were appropriate for the weather by the time the bus was going to leave the stop at the end of the street that would take them to school. David’s eyes didn’t even _linger_ , and if he had known that the next month and a half was going to be filled with colds, and work trips, and nightmares after cheap horror movies, and just being too tired to stay awake long enough to even make out a little bit, then he would have told himself to, to get his fill in then and remember that his husband was still smoking hot and fine as hell because he wasn’t going to get that sight for a while. 

He wasn’t keeping count. He _wasn’t_. 

***

David pressed Matteo into the bed, their fingers linked together above their heads as David ground down, hard and slow, onto Matteo’s thigh just to feel Matteo pant into his mouth and clench their fingers together. 

“Fuck,” Matteo breathed out when David dug his thumb into Matteo’s hip and bit at his shoulder through his shirt, hoping that something would bruise there just for his own satisfaction. 

“Come on, baby,” David whispered as Matteo pulled up his t-shirt to feel the skin of David’s back. “Just- We could-” 

“ _Papa_!” Matilda screeched from the hallway right outside their room, and David thumped his head onto Matteo’s shoulder. Matteo started laughing a little deliriously, like he might be going just as insane as David was feeling, and pulled David’s shirt back down and patted him on the shoulder, like this wasn’t the most tragic thing to happen all week. 

“We could just pretend we didn’t hear,” David says, and Matteo rolls his eyes and pushes David off of him to get up and out of bed. David watches him go, staring at the way his hips moved and thinking about taking a cold, cold shower. 

***

Matteo was leaning up against David, pushing his back a little uncomfortably into the edge of the counter, but he was grinning into the side of David’s face with his hands underneath his sweater, making him a little too hot under his collar. So David didn’t mind the bite too much, not when he was wrapping his arms around Matteo’s neck to tug him in closer to kiss him, giggling high in his throat. 

“We should go to our room,” David whispers, bumping their noses together and slipped his fingers into Matteo’s collar. And Matteo quirks an eyebrow up but grins and nods. 

“What are you guys doing?” Sofia asks with just a hint of disgust in her voice, and David would feel a certain type of way about it if it wasn’t the fact that his _ten year old_ just caught her parents making out in the kitchen. At least, trying to. They were getting there. Matteo will probably just tell him later that it was all their fault anyways. 

Matteo pushes himself away from David, and David wants to pout a little bit at the loss. 

“Did you need something?” Matteo asks. “You’re supposed to be in bed.” 

“I got thirsty,” Sofia says and shrugs. Weren’t they all, David thinks. Weren’t. They. All. 

***

They get a call from the twin’s school as David has one hand on Matteo’s ass and the other was unbuttoning his shirt where Matteo was straddling his hips on the living room couch because it was the middle of the day on a Wednesday and they both have the day off and finally- _finally_ shouldn’t be interrupted, should get a moment in a completely empty apartment. 

“Hello?” Matteo asks into his phone as David bites at his clavicle. 

“Wait- Wait- What happened?” Matteo asks in a hurry as he leans away from David, and hand coming up to clench at the bridge of his nose. “Are you- No, yeah, yeah, we’ll be there soon.” 

David thumps his head onto the back of the couch, seeing where this was going as Matteo starts buttoning his shirt again and looking around for his shoes. “What happened now?” 

“Michael apparently got food poisoning or something, but he’s in been in with the school nurse throwing up for the last 30 minutes.”

***

David’s down to his boxers and Matteo is shirtless. And they’re rutting against each other and kissing with a little bit too much teeth. But David is already feeling a little bit blissed out because he’s got one hand down the front of Matteo’s pajamas, and Matteo is moaning into his mouth and pulling on his hair. And- 

And Matilda knocks on their door and tells them she had a bad dream about the monster under her bed again, and Matteo pushes himself away from David like he was a hot coal. And David has to keep telling himself, _I love being a father. Being a dad is the best thing to ever happen to me. I love my children_ , over and over again as he digs the crown of his head into his pillow before pulling on a sweater to get Matilda back in bed. 

***

David goes away for two weeks to start filming his next movie, and jokingly asks Matteo to send him some nudes over the phone three days in, though he wasn’t really joking. Not at all.

Matteo says no. David isn’t really surprised though he sighs about it anyways, and Matteo laughs at his pain. 

The night that David gets back from his trip, the twins apparently have the flu, and the stress of it makes Matilda just randomly burst into tears at spontaneous moments because she’s sad that Sofia and Michael are both retching into various buckets and pots that they have around the house and also worried that she was going to get sick, too. Matteo has been carrying her on his hip for the last two days, trying to keep her from freaking out, as he’s been going back and forth, forcing the twins to eat soup and drink tea, even though both of them claim to hate it and turn their noses up towards the mug Matteo puts under their nose. 

Matteo takes one look at David when he walks in the door like he’s a saint and passes Matilda to him, saying, “Welcome home,” with dark purple bags under his eyes and promptly goes into their room and passes out face down, asleep in seconds. 

***

He wasn’t counting, but it’s been over 60 days- over _two months_ \- since he’s seen his husband naked.

***

“In the kitchen,” Matteo calls after David announces that he’s home, and David walks in to see him stirring some vegetables around in a pan and goes to curl himself around him and kiss at the side of his neck. “Where are the kids?” Matteo asks slowly, scratching at the back David’s head. 

David hikes him in closer. “I knew I forgot something,” David responds, and Matteo elbows him in the ribs. David pinches him in response and bites at his ear because his ability to keep himself together has steadily declined over the past few weeks, and his mantra of _just be chill just be chill just be chill_ stopped working around day 24 of what David is calling the Great Interruption Streak. “They’re at Laura’s,” he answer for real. 

“Laura’s?” Matteo repeats, still stirring and not paying enough attention to the way that David’s hands were sneaking closer and closer to his waistband, and David wanted to bite him again just because. 

“Yes, you know, their aunt’s, your sister-in-law?” David teases. 

He doesn’t see it, but he knows that Matteo rolls his eyes. And David doesn’t really care because his hands were flat on Matteo’s stomach under his shirt, and he’s kissing a line down Matteo’s neck. “Got that, thanks,” Matteo says. “I didn’t know they were going there tonight.” 

“I called in an emergency favor,” David hums and turns off the stove to press Matteo back into the counter and then lean up against him, still sucking on his neck.

“Emergency?” Matteo asks, a little breathless, and pulls on David’s hair when he bites on his collarbone. 

“Baby,” David says into his lips, looking at him a little cross-eyed and feeling like he was on fire where Matteo was touching him. “We haven’t been alone together in _months_.”

Matteo laughs through his nose and leans in further to slip his palms over David’s shoulders, under his jacket, to push it off and onto the floor. “So you told Laura you had blue balls, and she took them in out of the kindness of her heart?” 

“With promises not to call unless someone was in the hospital,” David says and grins at the way that Matteo was pulling on his tie. “So knowing our luck, we got thirty minutes before that happens.” 

“Hm,” Matteo hums. “Lot we could do in thirty minutes.”


End file.
